


The Raven King

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Pairings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a story that is commonly told in the Shire of an ancient being known as the Raven King who swore to remain unchanged until he was reunited with his One True Love. </p><p>Frodo Baggins has heard this story many times and a momentary decision will take him and those dear to him on an adventure that proves all stories have a morsel of truth in them and one needs to only know where to look. </p><p> </p><p>There are no Happy Endings.</p><p>Endings are the saddest part.</p><p>So just give me a happy middle;</p><p>and a very happy start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaper 1 Prologue

 

 

 

There are no Happy Endings.

Endings are the saddest part. 

So just give me a happy middle;

and a very happy start.

 

The fire was banked low in Frodo’s room and he was tucked securely under his quilt. He rested his head against his large stuffed pillows and the firelight played against his pleading expression and riotous dark curls as he pouted “Please Uncle just one story.” 

Bilbo sat on his stool by the bed and sighed helplessly as he looked at his young nephew. The faunt was barely into his sixth summer and was as easy a child there ever was. He rarely asked for anything _but_ stories from his Uncle. Bilbo hummed and smoothed the already flat blanket on Frodo’s soft bed “Very well then. Which one?” 

Frodo’s eyes brightened before he seriously considered the matter. There were many that he could choose from and more he was certain he had not heard. Tonight however he wanted one of his favorites. Not the one with the dragon, but the one about the lonely king. “Can you tell the one about the Raven King?” 

Bilbo regarded the fire for a moment as his mind wandered the paths of the story before he prepared himself to tell it. It was not an entirely happy story but it was one of Frodo’s favorites. Bilbo suspected that had to do with the imaginary friend he had made of late. “Alright settle in then.” 

Frodo made a show of snuggling into his bed as his wide dark eyes remained locked on Bilbo; earnest to catch every detail of the story. 

Bilbo drew in a long breath and began:

 

_Once upon a time there was the mighty Kingdom known as Erebor._

_It was in what we now call the Lonely Mountain._

_There lived a large prosperous dwarf family that ruled and flourished since the beginning of memory. Then ill fortune struck. First King Thror was taken by madness and he became obsessed by gold. So consumed he was that he spent days creating elaborate traps to protect his treasures. One day he fell victim to his own creations and was beheaded._

_Then his son, Prince Thrain, became King and the madness seemed to reach him as well. He became withdrawn and secretive. Only revealing himself for the most important of events. His wife the Queen acted in his stead and was dearly beloved by her people. Even more so when she beget several heirs; the first and eldest being Thorin, seconded by Frerin and the last being young princess Dis._

_Many in the kingdom took their births as a sign of good fortune ahead since it was nearly unheard of for a dwarrowdam do produce so many children. Despite their wishes though darkness seemed to rule over the Durins. The Queen took ill shortly after her last child and succumbed to a terrible illness of the lungs._

_The three royals left with no mother and a power mad father did their best to protect and do right by their people. Heir Apparent Thorin was the stern commander of the court, keeping many in line who would have taken the throne for themselves. Prince Frerin was gifted with a silver tongue and spent his days at court sealing profitable trade agreements and soothing old rivalries. Princess Dis was the darling of her people and spent her days among them spreading hope and cheer._

_Then came the day when King Thrain disappeared. What became of him was not known. He was last seen riding naked on a horse by the guardsmen who were sent to stop him. In the darkness the King was lost and his fate remains unknown to this day._

_Young Prince Thorin became King and for a short time Erebor knew peace. Frerin became Chief Counselor, often the cooler head when Thorin’s temper got the best of him; and Princess Dis met and married her One and became the proud mother of two strapping lads Fili and Kili._

_As it was good times were too swiftly gone away._

_One day a mysterious gift arrived for the King. It was a rare gem called the Arkenstone. It sparkled with a light all its own and seemed to enchant all who looked upon it. Prince Frerin advised the stone be locked away and forgotten. For it was so beautiful it stirred selfish desires in even the purest of hearts._

  
_Instead King Thorin had it mounted above his throne to proclaim his divine right as King. He gained the name Raven King for like his forebears he seemed to be taken by sparkling objects of light and power._

_It was shortly after this that Princess Dis fell ill with the same sickness that killed her mother. A few short weeks later and a massive funeral procession was held for the Princess. White flowers were laid on the path her coffin was carried as she was brought to the sacred resting place of her ancestors. Her husband was so consumed by grief that he too passed shortly after leaving her young sons in the care of their Uncles._

_Fearing that his brother had been right to treat the stone with apprehension King Thorin had it hidden deep in the stores of treasure where it would never be found. With the brothers once again reunited the Princes Fili and Kili were raised in peace and contentment. Prince Frerin continued to live out his days as a flirtatious adviser never settling down and content with his lifestyle of a bachelor._

 

_The King however was not so satisfied. He had seen the brief happiness his sister had held with her husband and he both longed and feared such a life for himself. A life where the throne next to his own held a worthy partner who would advise and temper him while also bringing new joy and laughter to his own dreary days as a solitary King._

_Thus he began the process of searching for a consort. Ball after ball was held in the hopes he would find the dwarf who would become his One. Each one was more splendid than the last and it soon became a mark of high standing to be invited to such an opulent event._

_However as fate often does an unexpected happening occurred. Dwarves are not gifted in delicate arts of needlepoint and tailoring. As such they often had a large staff of Hobbits employed to ensure their status was measured in the fineness of their clothes. Among them the most heralded of them all was the family Baggins._

_Bilbo Baggins was a young impetuous hobbit that had all the talent his line possessed. Once more he had enough patience to deal with the rather stubborn King and the wisdom of insight to not only give the King what he wanted…but what he **needed**. _

_Ball after ball after feast and masquerade was held to find the one King Thorin was looking for. Yet as each event took place Thorin’s demands for his attire became more elaborate and detailed until after one fitting where the King once again announced the clothing was not to his taste Bilbo Baggins’ tossed aside his finely crafted creation and said to the King “If you want me to stay by your side forever you need only to ask!”_

_The King so startled by his honesty and struck by his words realized he had only been orchestrating for the tailor to remain longer by his side. In that moment he knew that his One had been here all along and he had been too blind to see it. Taking the hobbit’s hand in his own King Thorin bowed his head “You would do me a great honor, Master Baggins, if you would stay by my side for as long as you will have me.”_

_At this the proper Baggins was so startled he was speechless until he finally managed “I find I would like that very much.” And together they found their own happiness._

 

Frodo’s eyes were drooping by this point as he fought to stay awake “The rest of it?” 

Bilbo smiled and shook his head “Why not leave the story there? The story is good enough.” 

Frodo’s pout became more pronounced “But that’s not the whole of it!” 

Bowing to his nephews wishes Bilbo continued the sad tale.

 

_For a fortnight Bilbo worked endlessly on the shirt for Thorin to wear on their wedding day. Night after night by the light of candles he created finely detailed stories that highlighted the triumph of the Line of Durin and the slow process the two had taken to fall in love. It was the most glorious thing any hobbit had ever created._

_The needlepoint was a thing of beauty and all who glimpsed could tell it was created by love pure as mithril. It would be the envy of any Courtier, Lord or Prince who beheld it._

_The day before the wedding Bilbo was visiting Thorin’s chambers to deliver the tunic when he was stopped by a jealous suitor. Before Bilbo Baggins had come into the employ of King Thorin he had a brief courtship with another hobbit. However he had quickly realized this was not the One for him and ended the courtship on what he believed were peaceful terms._

_There as he met Thorin in his chambers to gift him the tunic they were ambushed by Bilbo’s jealous suitor. With the tunic between them the suitor announced he could prove he as a better match for Bilbo and proceeded to attack the King._

_Without a thought or care Bilbo put himself between the King and his spurned suitor and the dagger meant for King Thorin’s heart found Bilbo’s instead. His blood splashed against the tunic he had spent so many hours creating and he fell to the ground with only Thorin’s hands to soften him._

_The suitor seeing what he had done fled from the rooms but was quickly taken by the guards who executed him quickly and without mercy._

_As Prince Thorin looked upon his love he knew that his time was quickly coming to a close and tears dripped down his face. He swore then and there on the Line of Durin that he and all who lived in his palace would be unchanged until he and his love could be together again._

_As King Thorin swore his oath he took the blade that had pierced his loves heart and stabbed it into his own letting their blood mingle together._

 

_It is said that King Thorin carved his heart out that day and stored it where he had hidden the Arkenstone so long ago._

_Many abandoned the castle and only the most loyal remained. Soon the castle past into darkness and the Kingdom of Erebor was forgotten. Now it is called the Lonely Mountain and many share the story of the Raven King who forsook his own heart because he could not bear the passing of his True Love. It is said that if he and his love were to be reunited the Kingdom would rise to glory once more and peace would reign for five hundred years._

 

Frodo was nearly asleep as Bilbo finished the story “And you’re named after our great ancestor Bilbo Baggins? The true love of the Raven King?” 

At this point Bilbo knew it was long past for little fauntlings to be asleep “In truth my mother Belladonna Took had a great love for stories. When I was born she adamantly refused to call me anything other than Bilbo and my father so in love with her was not one to disagree.” 

Sleep was finally winning over the small faunt and he smiled as he drifted off “Still…” 

Bilbo watched as Frodo’s breaths became soft with sleep and the fire was growing dim but its warmth remained. 

Humming softly to himself he stood from his stool and slowly left Frodo’s room as he sung to himself: 

_“So let’s be happy;_

_forever happy._

_Completely happy._

_And a tiny bit;_

_sad.”_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this update!

 

 

 

Frodo was digging in the garden. He called it weeding but the way he was making holes in carefully chosen spots it looked more like he was reenacting one of Bilbo’s stories. The weather was warm and mild but there was a storm building on the horizon. It was not one that could be seen. They lived deep in the forest and it could only be felt by the change in the wind. Bilbo had come to tell Frodo it was time for him to come inside when his suspicions were confirmed. 

It was not unusual that Frodo would fixate on a single story and ask about it night after night. However the story of the Raven King had lasted even longer than the story about the Dragon that destroyed Dale. It was very telling and Bilbo was no fool. 

There behind Frodo was a familiar whitish blue form that took the shape of a familiar dwarf. He was about average height for his kind, his hair would be blonde if he were fully visible, filled with braids about honor and loyalty. His lips were turned in a half smile as he watched Frodo play. It made Bilbo’s blood boil just to look at him. 

Fili was watching Frodo play when he felt a shiver go up his spine. He turned and saw Bilbo frowning at him. That couldn’t possibly be a good sign.

 

Bilbo looked directly at Fili with a deep glower on his face. For any who were looking on they would only see him emoting at air. Instead he knew well enough what was going on and he was not at all pleased with it. 

Fili was wise enough to follow Bilbo out of hearing. It would not be good for either of them if young Frodo overheard their conversation.

The hobbit turned sharply when they were far enough way. “I believe we had an agreement. Why are you getting Frodo involved?” his tone was icy but his words warned what would come if Fili lied. 

The apparition held up his hands plaintively “Now Bilbo…I was just coming to check on you…see if you were any closer to forgiving Uncle Thorin really. He saw me and I just…well it seemed harmless to entertain him. He doesn’t have many friends does he?” 

That appeared to be exactly the wrong thing to say as Bilbo’s stance did not thaw but now there was a defensive air to him. “We live far away from the world. Few ever have reason to visit Bag End.” 

Fili wished that things were not like this between them. He knew that Bilbo’s anger had little to do with him and more to do with his foolish stubborn uncle. “He wants to see you.” It was all he had to offer. It was the only reason he had come. His loyalty to his uncle had been what cursed him. 

Even with that loyalty he could find no fault in Bilbo’s anger. 

“I won’t come. I haven’t come in five hundred years I won’t come in a thousand more.” Bilbo’s temper was still as hot as it had been the day he died. 

There was a reason he lived in such solitude. It was maddeningly difficult to live around any sort of population and not age. Instead he chose to live in seclusion inside the Mirkwood forest. No one came here unless they needed something desperate from him. King Thranduil was gracious enough to leave him be. Most likely because he was greatly amused by the situation would be Bilbo’s guess. 

Then one day Frodo had come to him. Left on his doorstep on a basket. No note. No name. Bilbo had considered closing the door and leaving him to the fate of the forest. He wasn’t sure his heart was big enough to love anything anymore. But then Frodo had opened those big pleading eyes. He didn’t cry. Didn’t whine. Just looked at Bilbo with all the hope in the world. 

He had taken him in. Raised him as his own. Told him the stories he collected over his long years. Sometimes he changed some of those stories. 

“He told me the story of the Raven King. Not the way you would have told it of course. But enough that I know you changed the ending.” Fili’s tone was teasing but there was a serious question in his eyes.

Bilbo lit his pipe and stared hard at Fili. Thorin had sent him many over the years trying to convince him to come back to Erebor. To break the curse. Out of all of them he only tolerated Fili and Kili for any amount of time. The others could rarely even set foot on his property. 

Instead of answering the unspoken question Bilbo had one of his own. “You’ve come before. You know my answer. Why do you think this time is any different?” 

Fili straightened. He was a warrior trained before the curse had taken hold. It was something he carried into even this strange new life of his. “It’s been a long time Bilbo. Each year the curse takes more and more from us; each year it has a stronger affect. We’re starting to fear that Thorin doesn’t have much time left.” 

Bilbo drew a long smoke off his pipe and looked up at the canopy of the forest. The sun could peak through on its better days. The miasma of the forest had no effect on him or Frodo as long as they stayed on the property or as long as if he was with the boy. He thought about the Thorin he knew. The Thorin he loved. He had been gone before the curse had taken hold.

“He never did.” Bilbo finished the pipe and set it aside. This conversation was over.

 

 

Fili watched him go. He remembered when Bilbo was with them in Erebor. He remembered watching him and Uncle Thorin dancing around each other. He and Kili had traded bets on them. Dwalin had told them to mind their own business. Balin had smiled more. Things had been better. 

No it wasn’t Bilbo’s fault they had all been cursed. 

Thorin had gone too far that day. 

 

_“Thorin? Thorin…I made you a tunic to wear for our wedding day.”_

_“I never should have trusted you! A Halfling!”_

 

They never had been able to get Bilbo’s blood off of the stone in Thorin’s chambers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! A little insight into life in Erebor!

 

 

 

“Why doesn’t Uncle Bilbo like it when you visit?” Frodo’s voice was soft and timid as he looked at Fili out of the corner of his eye. He was supposed to be minding the garden and he didn’t want his uncle to know that there was an uninvited visitor helping him. 

Fili was well aware of the game they were playing. Bilbo would pretend he didn’t notice Fili’s presence unless they were completely incapable of stealth. He believed it was a matter of pride that Bilbo pretend only what he allowed what happened in this small part of the forest. Control was very important to him in this second life of his and Fili respected that. “He doesn’t like what I remind him of.” He said finally. Frodo’s mind was quick and incredibly clever. If he gave away too much and Bilbo found out he would be banished for real. 

Sensing it was better not to press young Frodo nodded and went back to planting the flowers. He liked working with the garden and helping it bloom. He had seen the darkness that lurked in the rest of the forest Bilbo said it was his presence here that held the darkness at bay and allowed pleasant things to bloom. The elves came by frequently to gather what flowers they had and so they had to replant often. 

Frodo never begrudged them taking the flowers though. They always looked so happy to see them and touched them with such reverence. They also paid very well for the flowers giving his uncle anything he needed and sometimes even what he didn’t. 

It was his time to go. Fili smiled fondly down at Frodo and pretended not to notice Bilbo watching from the kitchen window. It was hard to keep track of how much time passed. He had seen Frodo several times now but every visit while he thought it was separated by a matter of days or months were sometimes two or three years to Frodo. He was now growing out of his faunthood and into his more adventurous years. He knew that was why Bilbo worried. All those harmless stories of adventure were starting to become real possibilities in Frodo’s mind. 

 

 

He left the forest and it was as easy as stepping out of the radius of Bag End and he found himself back in the halls of Erebor. Immediately the cloying darkness pawed at him and he willed it away. It was always a shock coming back from Bilbo’s clearing of light and warmth to feel the coldness of the stone beneath his feet. It had not always been like this he reminded himself. But Bilbo’s curse had taken all the warmth away and left them only with the bleak and cold. 

He found his brother first Kili was where he often was and that was practicing his marksmanship with his arrows. His aim was as keen as any elf’s but there was little joy in it for him anymore. No one ever came to this cursed place. There was no one to protect it from or no one new to show off to. Fili did his best to rouse his brother’s spirits but it was hard to feel happiness in a place such as this. 

“Is Bilbo coming back?” Kili asked without turning around. He asked every time without fail and there was always a small thread of hope in his voice that he couldn’t hide no matter how much he might want to. 

“His answer is still the same.” Fili felt like the worst kind of brother as he watched Kili’s shoulders wilt. He had done his best but he now valued his time with Frodo so greatly he was loathe to cross Bilbo and put his tenuous welcome at risk. 

“How is Frodo doing?” There was a small smile on Kili’s lips. Kili had met Frodo the last time it was his turn to try and convince Bilbo. The faunt had nearly frightened Kili by talking directly to him. He hadn’t talked to anyone new in so long he had accidently called Bilbo ‘Master Boggins’ this had caused the faunt to burst into laughter and for Kili to be struck dumb. Needless to say Bilbo had still denied the request but for making Frodo laugh he had been allowed to stay the afternoon. 

“He’s doing well…terribly lonely not that he’ll say a word of it.” Fili knew that Frodo’s only friends were his uncle and their spirits. The elves came and went and were kind but they never stayed in Bag End longer than they had to. No doubt the magic there made them uncomfortable even when compared to the evil that was slowly spreading through Mirkwood. 

Kili frowned “Does Bilbo never intend to let him leave?” He seemed upset by the thought that Frodo would be as trapped as they were by Bilbo’s will. Though they felt as though they had earned their punishment Frodo was innocent of any crime. 

“It’s not as simple as that.” Fili had a rare glimpse into Bilbo’s reasoning once and he could not fault his logic. It had been one of his visits…it was hard for him to remember which one or what order they came in now that he was back in Erebor. But this memory he tried to keep with him “He said that Frodo’s been exposed to so much of Bilbo and his magic he doesn’t know what will happen to him if he leaves without protection. Bilbo’s clearing is frozen in time and so is Bilbo himself. Frodo ages but very slowly…he doesn’t know what the effect of leaving would do to him.” 

Kili gave a short nod. It was true they didn’t age in this existence. While Frodo was not part of the curse it could not be denied that he was now involved with it. “Bilbo is probably right to guard him so. Even if he could leave the clearing without ill befalling him I shudder to think what would happen if…” 

He did not need to finish that sentence. Each year their uncle grew darker and crueler. Less of the dwarf that they had been so loyal to and more of the monster Bilbo had seen him as. Neither of the brothers doubted that Bilbo would come to Erebor if Frodo were brought here. While they wanted the curse to end they would never expose Frodo to such danger. The uncle they knew would never use a child as a bargaining chip. Yet with the creature Thorin was becoming he just might.

 

 

_Death doesn’t discriminate._

_Between the sinners;_

_and the saints._

_It takes and it takes and it takes._

_History obliterates;_

_and every picture it paints._

_It paints me in all my mistakes._

_Now I’m the villain in your history._

 

 

Thorin gazed out the window of his room as Fili made his report. There was no need to stand on such ceremony but they had learned painfully that keeping to a schedule helped the days pass in a more orderly fashion. So Fili bowed his head and made his report that Bilbo once again denied returning to Erebor or lifting the curse. He expected as such. A spiteful creature like a hobbit would have no comprehension of forgiveness. It was foolish of him to hold out hope. 

He heard his nephews whispering. They would have been proud princes of the Durin line. Only he had let his emotions cloud his judgment and blind him to the fallacy of others. They did not speak to him as they once did and it made him ache to think that it was their loyalty that had cost them their lives. It was cruel of Bilbo to bind them to his fate.

It was then he heard them whispering about someone named Frodo. Someone named Frodo who lived with Bilbo in his magical little clearing. 

How very _interesting_. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! More to come soon! Thank you for reading!
> 
> The quote is from this tumblr post http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/post/136986974987/now-im-the-villain-in-your-history


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the update!

 

 

 

Thranduil had been aware of the situation between Bilbo and Thorin for quite some time.

He had been there to pay homage to the Arkenstone when it had first arrived and it had grated at him to show even the smallest amount of humility to a _Dwarf_. Still he had been moved to try to warn him what despair the cursed stone would bring. When Thorin had spurned his advice he had left his words with the calmer Frerin and hoped it would do some good. 

He had been pleased when news spread that the Arkenstone had been removed from the throne and had instead been buried deep in Erebor’s vaults. It was only a shame it had cost the Princess her life before the King would listen to reason. Despite her lineage she had seemed like a kind soul and he privately sympathized with the children she had left behind; even more so when her mate had followed her leaving them to be cared for by their Uncles. 

He had watched carefully as Thorin searched for match for himself. He had even attended a few of the events. It was curiosity more than anything that drove him. He had been alive through Ages and had seen many things. Yet he was mostly curious if the line of Durin could change. He had seen hope in the Princess. He could see hope in her children. Yet he knew enough that if the line were to survive that wasn’t enough. Thorin himself would change. 

He watched and waited. At first it was so subtle he almost missed it. Then like a flower blossoming in the sun he saw as a love between Thorin and a simple hobbit came to be. It was one of the few surprises he’d had in his long life, and one he was pleased to witness.

Yet the stone had not been done with them yet. Thorin had not done as he had advised and removed the stone from Erebor all together. Instead he only removed it from the throne and hid it in the depths of the treasury. Shamefully Thranduil had thought that might be enough. But distance only dulled the Arkenstone’s evil nature; it did not stop it. 

As the love blossomed a shadow also grew alongside it. Thorin became jealous and possessive even as Bilbo joyfully returned his suite and honored him with gifts and tokens to match his feelings. Thorin hoarded each one as though it were gold and jewels and slowly Bilbo’s affections wilted under such constant suspicion. 

It had been ill advised; but Frerin had confided in Bilbo his thoughts that it was the Arkenstone causing Thorin’s darkness to grow. In an act of love Bilbo had braved the treasury which still had many of King Thror’s traps set and ready to slay any perceived trespassers. Miraculously Bilbo had survived and what he had done with the stone remained a mystery that even Thranduil wasn’t privy too. 

Thinking the threat had passed Bilbo threw himself back into the courtship full force and when the wedding date was set he created the most marvelous tunic made with such love and devotion it could be seen in every stitch. 

On the eve of their wedding day Thorin had decide to gift Bilbo with the Arkenstone to prove his love was greater than any gem. However when he had gone to retrieve it he had found it already gone and signs that it had been Bilbo who had taken it. 

The darkness that was diminished in Thorin’s mind had sprung to the forefront in one last effort to survive. It convinced him that Bilbo had only entertained the courtship to steal the Arkenstone in the first place. In this madness Thorin had believe it. 

 

 

That evening when Bilbo had come to Thorin’s private chambers to gift him with the tunic Thorin had attacked him. 

Bilbo’s blood spilt onto the stone in Thorin’s room and the tunic he had so lovingly made was torn to shreds while Thorin spilt cruel words at him. That was the first time Bilbo had seen the true face of the madness that ran in the Durin’s blood. His fear and pain had turned his love to hate and he cursed that Thorin’s darkness would become his true face. With his last bit of strength Bilbo had taken the dagger Thorin had impaled him on and stabbed it through Thorin’s heart. He carved it out of Thorin’s chest and swore that it would never return until Thorin found his true heart. 

Unlike Elves, Hobbits and Dwarves were unaware of the powerful magic that blood and death could cast. 

A curse took hold on both Thorin and Bilbo that night. Thorin’s heart was hidden away and he and all loyal to him were frozen in time while the darkness in Thorin grew each year the curse remained unbroken showing what Bilbo had briefly seen more and more until he was consumed by it for all eternity. If the curse was not broken Thorin would one day turn into a dragon and kill and hoard for all eternity trying to fill the void where his heart had once been. 

For his part Bilbo would remain unchanged until he either choose to see past Thorin’s darkness and grant him love and forgiveness despite his failings or until Thorin gave into his darkness and became a creature of greed and wrath. Yet each day that passed he would feel the dagger craving into his chest as though Thorin’s hand was still digging it in.

When Bilbo had fled from Erebor he had found safety in Thranduil’s realm of Mirkwood. When he had seen what came to pass the Elvin King had felt both remorse and dark satisfaction. He had been right. The dwarves would never change. He granted Bilbo sanctuary in his woods and watched as centuries passed. It would be interesting at least to see how the curse would resolve itself. 

 

The second thing that had surprised Thranduil greatly had been Frodo. Though Bilbo thought he knew where Frodo had come from his appearance was just as much as a mystery to the King as it was to the hobbit. 

He watched Frodo’s development carefully and it seemed that he was exactly as he appeared: a hobbit foundling that had somehow made his way to Bilbo’s doorstep. Despite the fact Bilbo’s clearing should be disguised to all but the elves and no one should be able to enter or leave Mirkwood without Thranduil knowing of it. 

Frodo was pleasant and kind and seemed unaware of the strange happenings around him or perhaps it was so normal to him he could not perceive it. Thranduil did not visit Bilbo’s clearing often but whenever he did his eyes often lingered on Frodo as though he were waiting for some sort of sign. 

 

He was still waiting but he thought that perhaps that sign would be coming soon. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some adventure at last! I hope you like this update!

 

 

 

Uncle Bilbo had a lot of rules. 

Frodo didn’t mind really. Uncle Bilbo had those rules for a reason and Frodo didn’t find much cause to question them. The very first rule that Uncle Bilbo had ever taught him was _never ever leave the clearing alone_. 

That made a lot of sense to him. It was no secret that Bilbo had some sort of magic and that’s why the flowers grew so nice here when they wilted in the rest of the forest. Also Frodo had never really wanted to leave the clearing. It was his home. 

So when he found himself outside of the protective circle it took a moment for him to realize what he had done. 

His stomach filled with dread and he slowly turned to look behind him. The clearing should be _right there_. Instead there was nothing. Nothing but the dark shadows and outlines of trees. “Uncle Bilbo?” his voice was soft and it seemed to echo around him mocking his fear.

 

Bilbo felt it the moment Frodo had stepped out of the protective boundary. He slammed the kettle on the stove and tore out of Bag End but he knew it was already too late. Frodo was _gone_. He stared aimlessly in the direction he had sensed Frodo had gone and hurried to grab his walking stick and cloak. He had to get Frodo back before whatever magic was left protecting him wore off. There was no telling what the repercussions might be. He needed to reach King Thranduil.

 

Frodo’s fear started fading as he continued to walk through the forest. There were many stories Uncle Bilbo had told him where the hero accidentally went on an adventure and that was all part of the experience. He straightened his back and found a stick that he could use as Uncle Bilbo used his. He could do this. He wasn’t a child anymore he could have his own adventures. Maybe if he got back to the clearing soon Uncle Bilbo would let him do this again. 

His sprits remained bright even as the darkness of the forest seemed to make his very bones cold. It had never really occurred to him before this moment that while he had spent his entire life in the forest he had never been outside of Uncle Bilbo’s field. Was his world really so small? 

He did know that Uncle Bilbo told him if he ever did leave he had to stay on the path and not let the forest lead him astray. It was hard when he thought he heard familiar voices calling him, but he knew he had to stay on the path or he truly would be lost forever. Not even the King would be able to find him then. 

He looked up and frowned, he was almost certain he had seen that tree before…Was he going in circles? He looked back down at his feet and the path was still there beneath him. He shook his head. He could not let the forest’s illusions confuse him. He had to keep walking. 

All at once he found himself outside of the forests and beside a rushing river. He had not realized how heavy the air was in the forest until he could breath properly again and he sucked in big lungfulls as he dipped his toes in the water and pooled some in his hands to drink. Splashing a bit on his face he tried to collect his thoughts. There was no river near where Uncle Bilbo lived; but he was out of the forest for the moment and that would give him distance from the miasma to think clearly. 

He stiffened when a cold blade was pressed against his back and it felt as though a cold fist had gripped his heart. “I mean no harm! I just got lost and wanted some water! My name is Frodo Baggins!” His voice trembled and inwardly he was ashamed he sounded nothing like the brave warriors in his Uncle’s stories. 

Legolas frowned at the Halfling. He slowly pulled his blade away, it was shameful to think he had threatened an unarmed traveler but the forest had grown darker lately and it was no longer safe to assume friend from foe. “Forgive me. There have been orcs in this part and they have grown clever with ways of catching us unaware. I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.” 

Turning around Frodo smiled happily at even this vaguely familiar face. “I know you! My Uncle Bilbo grows flowers for your father’s court! I accidentally left the boundary and lost my way in the forest. I followed the path as my Uncle always told me to do and it led me here.” 

Ah so that was why this one looked so familiar. Legolas had seen him before even if it had taken his mind a moment to remember where. He did not personally visit Bilbo’s clearing often. He was tasked with keeping his kingdom safe and was often away on patrols ensuring that promise was kept. His father could tolerate many things but orcs and spiders infecting their home was not one of them. “You are quite far away from home then my friend. You are nearly to Lake Town. How long have you been lost?” 

To Frodo it had only seemed a few hours, but he knew from Uncle Bilbo that he was at least several days away from his home at least. “I had thought at most a half a day had passed…” The fear he had beaten back at the beginning of this misadventure was back and along came it was the very real realization that it might not be so simple getting home. 

Knowing of hobbits and their fondness for food Legolas pulled out a large piece of carefully wrapped lambas bread “The forest has played with your mind. Even if you do not feel hungry you should eat this. It is good that you stopped to drink water or you might have exhausted yourself otherwise.” 

Frodo indeed did not feel very hungry but at the first bite his stomach cramped with sudden hunger it almost made him sick. He ate slowly but the entire piece of bread was gone within only a few moments. He pooled more water in his hand from the stream and drank greedily “Uncle always was cautious about the forest.” 

Pleased that his new friend was now satisfied Legolas gave a small smile. Bilbo was wise to give the forest respect. For elves there was no danger but for others it could kill very easily or at the least entrap a traveler for far longer than they realized. “I am happy to have found you Frodo Baggins. I fear what might have happened if that had not been the case. As for returning you to your home I still have my patrol to finish and that will take several days more before I can escort you home myself. If you do not mind accompanying me I give you my word I will see you home safely.” 

Frodo had not planned on being away from his Uncle for so long but he wisely realized it would be better to travel with a knowledgeable escort rather than risk the forest alone again. Besides his Uncle could not be too cross with him if the Prince were with him. 

It seemed his adventure was meant to last just a little longer. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story really gets moving now! Frodo finds out the truth about the Raven King!

 

 

 

Fili was not sure why he and Kili were being summoned. It was not time yet to ask Bilbo again to come back to Erebor and he worried what this task might be. He glanced at Kili and saw the same hesitation in his face. It could not be good that Thorin had called them unexpectedly.

They met Dwalin outside of Thorin’s room and his countenance was grim. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his lips were pressed into a hard line. Definitely not good then.

“Dwalin do you know why we were called?” Fili whispered as he eyed the door. His Uncle very rarely left his rooms anymore. They all carefully avoided thinking of it as his ‘lair’ yet it was hard to ignore that was what it was becoming.

Dwalin gave a slow shake of his head “I’ve tried talking him out of the foolishness but he will no’ listen to reason. Balin is in there now but I fear…” He trailed off and bit his tongue. They would see for themselves soon enough.

Once again the brothers exchanged a look before Fili raised his hand and knocked on the hard wood door. “Uncle? You wanted to see us?”

There was muttered yelling coming from inside but it ceased when it heard them. “Come in.”

 

They entered to see Thorin scowling at Balin who looked just as angered as Dwalin. It was rare to see the old advisor so upset and that made the ice in Fili’s stomach grow. “What can we do for you Uncle?”

Thorin had a mad look about him, his hair was loose and in disarray with his braids frazzled and uncared for. His face was gaunt as if he had not been eating but it was hard to see all of his features hidden as he was in the shadows. He was wearing layers and layers of his finest clothing to mask the shape of his body. “The ravens have told me Bilbo’s ward has left the protection of Bag End. I want you to find him and bring him here to me.”

Fili and Kili gripped each other’s hands tightly. This is what they had feared. Though it felt like betrayal to Thorin they had tried to keep Frodo’s existence a secret from him. Yet he had found out despite their efforts through the birds he used as his spies to watch the world outside of Erebor. They should have been more observant and careful.

“But he’s just a child Uncle.” Fili tried, his heart felt pained at the thought of bringing young Frodo to this dark place. Trapped as he might be in Bilbo’s clearing at the very least he was safe and cared for. He was not so sure that would be the case should he enter Erebor’s halls.

“We cannot bring harm to an innocent!” Kili stepped forward as his eyes burned with rebellious light. Should he order them directly they would not be able to refuse. Their wills were bound to his as long as the curse was in place. But at this moment they could speak freely and they would try whatever they could to keep Frodo safe.

“Enough! I have heard enough arguments from Balin and Dwalin! I want him brought here to me!” Thorin turned to them rage making his face look twisted in the shadows. They took a step back in fright and he seemed to come back to himself “He will not be harmed in any way. He will be treated as a guest and once Bilbo comes and releases us from this curse they will be free to go I swear to it.” His voice was tired and ragged as though he had not been sleeping well.

Knowing they could do no more without further risking their King’s wrath Fili and Kili bowed their heads with a parting look at Balin. If any could talk sense into him it would be the advisor. He had long sad lines on his face and they feared he had already tried and failed; the hard glint in his eye said he would try again.

 

With that they left Erebor to find Frodo.  They planned on appearing at the river just outside of the forest’s boundary to give themselves time to think of another option.

 

“My Uncle is very kind! He tells wonderful stories and lets me help with the gardening even though I’m not very good at it.” Frodo smiled as he looked up at Legolas. Now that he had a companion he was not so frightened of being away from Bag End anymore.

Pleased that his new friend was more at ease Legolas listened with delight to the young one’s stories. He was used to solitude while completing his patrols but it was enjoyable to listen to Frodo’s countless tales of home. He was also good at listening for when they entered a new area he would be quiet while Legolas searched for signs of orcs or spiders and then carried on right where he left off.

“Perhaps I will have to visit that clearing more after we have reunited you with your Uncle. It seems that I did not know all of its little secrets.” In truth the magic around Bilbo’s clearing was like oil against the minds of the elves. It did not hurt but it did not encourage one to linger long. He glanced at Frodo and was relieved to find no signs that leaving the clearing had affected him. It would still be best if they could return him hastily so as to not to tempt fate by dallying.

They were about finished with their patrol of the river and Legolas wondered if they should camp for the night or hurry into the forest. If they pressed on they would save time but they would not rest as peacefully as they would if they stayed by the river.

He turned to ask Frodo his opinion when he saw a glimpse of something that had him reaching for his twin blades. “Frodo come stand behind me.” His voice was soft but his words were an order. The hair on the back of his neck was standing in warning, something was coming, something tainted by darkness.

Frodo had not yet heard that tone from Legolas and acted without thinking as he hurried behind his new friend’s back. He wished he had a weapon of his own and looked at the stones by his feet. They were not as grand as Legolas’ blades but they would serve better than nothing.

They waited in silence and perfect stillness for a moment before two forms shimmered into their vision. Fili and Kili were nothing but shapeless grey shadows but once they crossed the river their forms cleared until he could see who they were. Relaxing Frodo touched Legolas on the back as high as he could reach “They’re my friends! They visit me at Uncle Bilbo’s clearing sometimes. Uncle Bilbo always seems cross when they visit but I think he likes them.”

He stepped out from behind Legolas and smiled “Fili! Kili!”

They turned at the sound of their names and guilt like a dagger hit them in the heart. They had not expected to find Frodo so quickly and had appeared far away from Bag End on purpose to give them time to come up with another plan. Now instead Frodo was right in front of them and their Uncle would know if they had let him pass intentionally. Even now pain lanced through them as they tried to disobey his will. They knew from experience the pain would only get worse and their actions harsher if they did not take Frodo now while they were still largely in control.

Legolas was so surprised by Frodo’s words that it cost him crucial time. In his hesitation Fili and Kili appeared between them and they each took hold of Frodo. “Let him go!” Legolas hissed as he turned to attack. His blades would do nothing against their ghostly flesh but he would not let Frodo come to harm without a fight.

Confused and frightened Frodo looked to Fili “What’s going on?”

Fili’s expression was one of guilt and agony “Forgive us Frodo. We have no choice.”

Kili could not even look at Frodo as they pulled him away from Legolas and the mist that seemed to follow them swallowed all three of them and within a matter of seconds they were gone.  

 

Left alone on the river bank Legolas let loose an elfish curse as he sheathed his blades. He had no choice but to abandon his patrol now. His father would have to know swiftly what had just happened. He did not know why the cursed dwarves would want Frodo but he knew it could not be good. He turned to the forest and ran with swift leaps to his father’s palace. Somehow he knew he would find Bilbo there as well.

 

Frodo’s vision spun and he felt nauseous as they appeared in Erebor. The second his feet touched the ground he shivered as cold seemed to seep into his very bones. “It’s so cold here…” He said softly as he opened his eyes.

“You’re in Erebor now.” Kili said sympathetically as he bowed his head in shame.

The stories his Uncle had told of Erebor painted it in golden light. The stone itself seemed to be alive as he spoke of the veins of gold and the multitude of torches that lit every step.

Now it felt as though all color and warmth had been taken away leaving it in shades of grey. The torches seemed cold and remote and the halls themselves we were dead of life. He flinched when a cloak was placed around his shoulders and he looked up to see Fili staring down at him in distress. “Why have you brought me here? I’m supposed to go home to Uncle Bilbo!”

Fili felt ashamed for frightening Frodo and he swore to himself no matter how painful it would be he would make sure Thorin stood by his word and treated Frodo as a guest and brought him no harm. “We had to Frodo. Our Uncle ordered you to be brought here. We did it as kindly as we could but we cannot refuse his will.”

Clutching the cloak tighter around him Frodo’s mind wandered to the stories his Uncle had told him. He had known for some time that Fili and Kili were under some sort of spell. Every time he asked his Uncle about it he was told he would know when he was older. Now he was in Erebor…home of the Raven King who was waiting to be reunited with his beloved. “You’re Uncle is the Raven King?” There was a small amount of awe in his voice as he looked around with new eyes.

“Yes but it is not like the stories your Uncle told you Frodo…He did not tell you everything.” Fili looked to Kili and received a solemn nod in return. They would do what they could to protect Frodo from their Uncle’s darkness. But they could not spare him the truth of the curse.

“What…what didn’t he tell me?” Frodo’s voice was soft and hesitant as he looked up at his friends.

A new voice came from the darkness. “He did not tell you that he was the one who cursed me. That he was the one who betrayed me and caused all our pain.”

Frodo turned at the voice and his heart seized in fear. Standing before him was what had once been a dwarf. Now he was haggard with velvets and silks draping off of him and patches of shiny black scales dotting around his arms and chest slowly crawling up his face. His eyes were a piercing blue and his teeth seemed too white and sharp to be natural. What truly frightened Frodo were the tall curved black horns standing from his temples and blending with his hair and the tail that was partially hidden beneath the cloaks he wore.

“W-who are you?” Though terrified and half sure he knew the answer Frodo somehow had the strength to ask the question.

“I am the Raven King your beloved Uncle told you about. I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. I will be your host until your accursed Uncle comes to retrieve you and frees us from the spell _he_ placed on us. Welcome to Erebor Frodo Baggins.”

 

Frodo wanted to be like the brave warriors his Uncle told him about. He wanted to show that he could be just as daring as they were if he wanted. But he had wandered through a dark forest for days, was almost killed by a friend, and now was taken to a cursed kingdom and had looked upon something that seemed almost too monstrous to be real. Frodo paled as he looked at the King and it felt for a moment like the world was slipping away before he fainted and was only caught at the last second by Fili. He thought he heard raised voices but the darkness seemed to pull him under and he heard nothing more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Update! I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

 

 

 

Thranduil had listened when Bilbo told him that Frodo had wandered outside of the boundary. He too was not sure what would happen to the faunt once he was outside of Bilbo’s protective magic. All he did know was that it could not be good and that Frodo would not continue to be unchanged. Magic often came at a price and despite Bilbo’s intentions it was likely that Frodo would be the one to pay.

He was not overly alarmed despite the situation. There was very little that happened in his realm that he did not know about. He assured Bilbo they would find Frodo and return him to the clearing shortly. That was until he felt a disturbance at his farthest border and within a short while Legolas was bowing before them as he reported Frodo’s capture.

That would not _do_.

He had tolerated the dwarves and their offensive ways for long enough. When Bilbo had cursed them he had felt only a stirring of admiration that the small hobbit was capable of such a feat. Yet now they seemed to have recovered their insolence if they thought they could breach his borders and steal one of those under his protection without severe recompense.

He stood and called for the Captain of the Guards and Legolas to ready themselves. He would go to Erebor with Bilbo and do what should have been done long ago.

 

 

Frodo woke to the sound of someone muttering under their breath and for a moment the tone sounded so fussy he thought it might be his uncle. As soon as he stirred however he remembered the truth. Fili and Kili had brought him to Erebor and he wouldn’t be permitted to leave until his uncle released them from the curse.

He slowly sat up in bed and a sturdy hand was on him helping him back against the pillows “Easy there child. You took quite a fall. Shame on Thorin for startling you like that.”

His vision cleared and there was a dwarf seated at his bedside. He was older with white hair and a few streaks of grey. His hair was up in a strange fashion and it had a few braids tucked away here or there. He wore a simple tunic and seemed mostly focused on checking on Frodo while holding a horn to his ear. “I’m Oin son of Groin at your service young master. I’m Erebor’s healer, I was sent to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself beyond a bruise from your fall.”

Shyly Frodo shifted in the sheets. He was a little uncomfortable having a dwarf he didn’t know checking him over but he appreciated the concern. “I’m alright Mister Oin. I think I just…”Despite the fact that it wasn’t his choice to be in Erebor, King Thorin was technically his host and he didn’t want to be rude by saying it was his appearance that had caused him to faint.

Oin gave him a knowing look “Well you seem fine enough to me. Thorin has given you these rooms while you are staying here. He also invites you to go anywhere you would like to provide you take an escort. Erebor’s halls have been left dark and cold for too long we don’t know what tunnels are safe anymore. He only asks that you not go into his private chambers; but I think a good lad like you has enough sense to avoid them.”

Frodo nodded mutely as he tried to absorb all the information. He was finally living out one of his uncle’s stories and all he wanted was to go back home. He leaned back against the pillows and for a moment there was only the crackling of the fire. He noticed that while it gave off light he could not feel the heat of it against his face and clutched the blankets closer. Had his uncle really cursed Erebor himself? In the story it was the King’s broken heart that had caused the curse. What had really happened?

Oin sighed and stood “Well no sense in starving. Bomber is very excited to have a guest in our halls once more so I believe dinner will be a special treat. If you’re feeling up to it join us in an hour. Otherwise someone will bring a plate to your room.” Oin seemed to hesitate before he placed a gentle hand on Frodo’s shoulder “Don’t let this dark place get the best of you.” Then he packed up his bag and he was gone.

Frodo considered his options. He supposed he could stay in his room and not leave until his uncle came. He gave a slow look around as he considered it; the room was nicely furnished and there was a bookshelf full of books. Still he knew he would be bored in a day at the most. Tossing off the blankets he screwed his face up in determination. He had always wanted to see Erebor and this was his chance! They said he was a guest here and as long as he had an escort, and didn’t bother Thorin’s private rooms, it would be at least fun to explore. He decided his first mission would be to find the dining hall in time for dinner. He hoped he wouldn’t get lost and cause any trouble. When he opened his chamber door he realized there was very little fear of that. Standing outside were Fili and Kili both looking very ashamed as they bowed their heads to him.

 

Fili had not been sure if they would be welcomed at Frodo’s room but he and Kili agreed they had to try and apologize once more before they left him in peace. It did reassure them that Thorin at least seemed slightly ashamed when he had frightened Frodo into fainting. While Fili held him and Kili went running for Oin he had loomed over Frodo and seemed truly surprised “He is so small…”

Fili had snarled at him as he held Frodo closer “We told you he was only a _child_. Did you think we would lie?”

Whatever guilt had risen up in Thorin was quickly gone and he turned his back on them both. “See to it that he is given suitable chambers and that Oin looks him over. I gave my word and he is to be treated as a guest. He is permitted anywhere in Erebor so long as he has an escort. It would also be ill advised should I find him trespassing in my chambers.”

Fili had watched his uncle leave and ran a gentle hand over Frodo’s forehead as he heard Oin and Kili approaching. “It’ll be alright Frodo. Your uncle will come to Erebor and we can finally be done with this madness.”

 

Now they were standing before him and he knew Kili felt just as ill as he did about the actions they had been forced to take. “Frodo…we have not come to upset you. We only wanted to apologize for bringing you here. We are all bound by our uncle’s will and we cannot disobey him without consequences.” Fili placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head “You have our deepest regrets for the harm we have done you.”

Kili mimicked the action and said “We swear we will not let our uncle hurt you. He only wants to be free of the curse. We all do.”

Frodo looked at his friends and smiled. He had been frightened when they had first brought him here but he knew that Fili and Kili would never intentionally hurt him. “I understand. Oin says I can go anywhere as long as I have an escort. Will you show me to the dining hall? I think I missed a few meals today!”

While they were relieved to be so easily forgiven Fili and Kili exchanged nervous glances; Frodo’s tender heart would be a burden to him here if he was not careful. Yet despite this they put on a smile for him and nodded “We would be happy to escort you young master Boggins.” Kili teased with a wink.

Puffing up into a fair imitation of his uncle Frodo haughtily insisted “It’s B _a_ ggins not B _o_ ggins Kili.”

His laughter echoed down the dark hallway; and far out of their view a torch that had before only been an icy blue roared to a lively fire and for the first time in hundreds of years gave off warmth and true light.

 

The dining hall was quiet when they arrived and Frodo more than noticed the curious glances sent his way. The place at the head of the long table was empty which Frodo assumed was King Thorin’s place. To the right of it was an empty seat and after that was an older dwarf with a long white beard and on the left was another empty seat followed by a dwarf with a fierce expression and head tattoos. After that it seemed scattered and Frodo went to take a seat towards the end of the table when Fili gently took his arm “You are our guest Frodo. You sit in the place of honor.”

Fili took the empty spot at the head which solidified that the King would not be dining with him. Kili pulled out the chair on the right for him before taking the one on the left. Frodo shifted a little uncomfortably due to all the stares and there was a soft pat on his shoulder “At ease laddie. I’m Balin son of Fundin. I am Thorin’s advisor when he sees fit to listen to me.”

He seemed kind and Frodo gave him a small nervous smile “Frodo Baggins at your service Master Balin.”

There was a snort from across the table “We don’ bother with titles anymore lad. I’m Dwalin son of Fundin who _also_ advised Thorin not to go through with this plan.”

Caught off guard by the bluntness Frodo could only bring himself to nod. “Oh I see…” He fiddled with the napkin on his lap and bit his lip. This was very different than the quiet pleasant dinners with Uncle Bilbo.

They ate in silence and Frodo made sure to compliment the chef Bombur. The portly dwarf seemed surprised at the praise but smiled so brightly that Frodo was happy he spoke up. The other dwarves looked at him and then back at their plates before taking another bite. This time it was as if they could actually taste the food and soon they were all murmuring their approval.

After eating the dwarves became more comfortable and slowly they introduced themselves. He already knew Fili and Kili of course, and then there was Balin and Dwalin whom he had met earlier. Bombur the chef and his brothers Bifur and Bofur. Dori, Nori and Ori who were all _also_ brothers; and lastly Oin who had been the one to check on him and his brother Glion who was a large dwarf with an impressive red beard.

They were all very friendly and offered to be his escort any time should he require it. He supposed his time here in Erebor wouldn’t be so terrible after all. Maybe he could even find out what _really_ happened in the story.

 

 

As he often did Thorin did not join the others for dinner and instead watched from afar. His meal would be delivered later privately. He rarely ate these days but it seemed to matter to the others that he at least pretended. He watched as young Frodo slowly warmed up to the dwarves and in turn saw a new life be brought to them. No one had told him they could not taste the food that Bombur made; another aspect of the cruel curse his uncle placed on them. Yet for his sake they seemed to at least act as though they could properly taste the meal.

He felt the same guilt from earlier when the boy had fainted start to well up and he crushed it down with ruthless force. He could not be weak to a hobbit again. Doing so once had cost him his kingdom and their lives. He would keep his word. Frodo would be safe in his halls and be permitted to leave in peace.

For Bilbo he could make no such promise.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

There was a single sprouting bit of green and it stopped Thorin in his tracks.

He favored walking along the outside of Erebor in the cold morning light and surveying all that was once his. When the sun had fully risen he sought refuge inside Erebor’s walls. But for now in the twilight of dawn he could feel fresh air on his face and breathe in the scent of the outside.

Nothing ever changed. The curse lingered to just beyond Erebor’s walls. The seasons always passed in the far distance that he could watch in this place frozen in time and darkness. But no changes ever crossed that invisible line.

Except for now.

It was a little thing. A tiny sprout with two small leaves. He didn’t know what plant it might be, he didn’t know what had caused it to grow; but as he stomped it out with his heavy boot and covered it with dirt he resolved to not speak of it to anyone. They were so close to breaking the curse he didn’t want anyone’s will to waver.

 

Frodo decided that he liked Erebor well enough. Fili and Kili showed him all the safe mines and even taught him how to carefully nurse a jewel out of the dirt and rock without damaging it. He had tried but the tools were too heavy for him to lift so Fili and Kili both got one out and gave them to him. One was sapphire and the other was amethyst. He wasn’t sure which one was his favorite. Fili had given him the sapphire and said it was considered the Durin’s signature jewel. Kili had given him the amethyst and said it suited his nature.

Each stone seemed to have its own meaning and uses beyond conveying the wearer’s wealth. It was fascinating and Kili told him that it was believed the amethyst could protect the wearer from poisons but also keep them calm and centered.

Over lunch he told them that hobbits had similar meanings for plants and flowers. “Does Erebor have gardens?”

Fili swallowed and he could almost taste the sweetness of his wine again. He was sure it was simply Frodo’s presence making the meal more enjoyable “Indeed they were a source of pride to our last Queen. It was long thought that nothing could grow so deep beneath the stone but she excavated a cavern on the south side and it lets in the sun enough for plants to bloom.”

“That’s amazing! May we see it after lunch?” Frodo was impressed and he was sure if Bilbo had known about those marvelous gardens he would have included it in his stories about Erebor. It was strange that he had not.

Fili’s expression dimmed “I’m afraid nothing grows there anymore.”

“Oh…” Frodo wasn’t sure what to say so he turned back to his meal. He thought Bombur was a great cook and he liked trying the different foods the dwarfs would eat “Thanks for a wonderful meal Bombur!”

The chef colored so brightly he nearly matched his hair “I made a special dessert for today too.”

Frodo grinned excitedly “I’ll be sure to save some room for it Bombur!”

In the few weeks since coming to Erebor Frodo’s presence had been highly sought out by the remaining dwarves. Save for Thorin who Frodo had only seen glimpses of. When he questioned Fili about his avoidance the blond dwarf was resigned “He prefers his privacy. Since the curse has started to affect his appearance he would rather be alone in his chambers.”

Fili had deftly left out mentioning that Thorin’s chambers had come to acquire many pieces of gold and items from the treasury. They all worried over the former King’s declining state. It was a testament to how desperate he was becoming that he had ordered Frodo’s capture. Bitterly Fili thought _‘the Uncle I knew would never even consider such a thing.’_ But the time spent under the spell had changed them all.

Frodo spent most of his time with Fili and Kili as they enjoyed showing off the splendor that was left of their home. He did take a few lessons from Balin and Dwalin was teaching him how to spar; Ori shared his love of writing and Nori taught him new pranks and tricks. Dori was a quiet sort and often was around when Frodo was with either of his brothers. Bofur told him all sorts of stories about the court and the mischief Fili and Kili would get into with Bifur adding agreements or reminding Bofur of special details.  Bombur enjoyed having him in the kitchens and Gloin was especially fond of the faunt as he reminded him of his own son. Oin was often busy with Thorin trying to come up with new cures to the signs of the curse but with what little time he did have he taught him about different healing methods and ways to treat injuries.

His gaze landed on Frodo’s hair and he smiled. Today Frodo had helped prepare the bread they were eating with their meal and it appeared some flour was caught in his hair. Bombur had wanted to keep the dessert a surprise so he had shooed him out early. “You have some flour in your hair.”

There were a few strands of white that stood out in stark contrast against Frodo’s dark locks. The faunt frowned and tried to brush it away “Is it gone?”

The white had not moved and Fili supposed it had gotten stuck there. “Here let me help.” He tried to comb his fingers through Frodo’s hair to dislodge it but he felt nothing there except for the smooth slide of hair.

Carefully he pinched the strands between his fingers and his gut turned to ice as he realized the strands themselves had turned white.

“Is it gone?” Frodo asked unaware of Fili’s distress.

Fili exchanged a look with Kili who had observed everything. “Ah it must need to be washed out. Stuck in there good and stubborn I would say.”

Shrugging it off Frodo returned to the dessert Bombur had proudly presented.

 

Later that afternoon Fili and Kili apologized to Frodo “We were set on walking with you but Balin has an urgent issue he needs to discuss with us.” Fili hated lying to Frodo but he couldn’t worry him before they knew what was happening.

“Ori said he’d show you Erebor’s library instead if you’d like. He’s not much for walking but he knows the library more than anyone!” Kili’s smile was enthusiastic even as he tried to hide his own fears. They all knew that Frodo being away from the clearing would have consequences. Now it seemed they would discover what they would be.

Frodo sensed that they were hiding something from him but he had discovered there was much here in Erebor that no one liked to talk about: Bilbo, the curse, Thorin’s changing form, perhaps this was one of those things and they were reluctant to share with him. He liked the idea of going to the library anyways. Maybe there he would find out some of the answers no one wanted to tell him. “I’ll see you later then. Tell Balin hello for me.”

He went off with Ori and listened attentively as the scribe eagerly began describing the library and all that awaited them there. He did not look back and see the two dwarves looking after him with troubled expressions.

 

“His hair is changing color?” Balin set his book aside and looked at Fili and Kili gravely. He had been enjoying some tea and light reading to pass the time before the two Durins had rudely burst into his room speaking all at once.

It had taken a moment to sort them out and listen to them one at a time. Now that he understood however he experienced the same chilly fear that they had.  He had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that since Erebor was frozen in time much as Bilbo’s clearing was that any affects of Frodo leaving the clearing would be negated. It appeared that would not be the case.

 

“They were white as snow Balin.” Fili insisted “Only a few strands but it is what it could mean that worries me.”

“We’ve all felt the changes…” Kili added anxiously. All of the dwarves had reported strange sightings or changes they had noticed in the few weeks since Frodo’s arrival. All accept Thorin of course who seemed more determined to stay in his rooms than ever.

Balin sighed and his face lined heavily as he carefully considered what this could mean “Honestly lads we ourselves have little understanding of how the curse works or how it’s meant to be broken. Bilbo died before he could tell us and after that has refused to speak of it to anyone. All we can hope is that Bilbo will return and stop this nonsense. He would not like an innocent getting caught in the mix of all of this.”

“He might not have that choice.”

A new voice appeared and the three dwarves startled instinctively going for their weapons before they realized who had spoken.

Standing in the room as though he had been present all along was Gandalf. He had long been friends with the line of Durin and he had been one of the loudest advising Thorin to remove the stone entirely. He had also been friends with Bilbo and his family but since the curse Gandalf was not able to approach Bilbo’s clearing at all much less enter it to speak with him.

He came and went as he pleased, he had tried advising Thorin to find another way to break the curse rather than relying on Bilbo’s forgiveness. Over time Thorin refused to see the wizard at all and so he had slowly stopped coming.

“Gandalf.” Fili said in relief. If there was anyone who could help them now it had to be a wizard.

“Surely you know what’s happening here.” Kili said excitedly. He did not always understand what being an Istar entailed but he frequently believed there was very little Gandalf could not do.

Shaking his head the old wizard sighed “Bilbo’s curse was born with blood and death and fear. It has no inkling or care for those who might be innocent. Frodo was raised in Bilbo’s clearing which is a nearly eternal summer and slowed his aging and separated him from the natural flow of time. Now he is away from that clearing and in Erebor a place cursed with darkness and also locked in time but a different time than his own. Magic always has a cost and I fear that despite his innocence Frodo will be the one to pay it.”

Fili’s fists were clenched tightly and he could see Kili’s expression was dark as well. “There must be something we can do! We cannot help our Uncle and now you are saying we cannot save Frodo as well? What is our purpose here?!”

Gandalf frowned “I did not say that you could not help or save them. Nor did I say it is only Bilbo who can end the curse. I only said that Frodo is caught between two pools of time and that is not something you have the power to change.”

“Then what are we to do?” Balin had been listening carefully to the wizard. His age had given him patience and he had learned it was often just as important to hear what a wizard _didn’t_ say as much as what he _did_.

Gandalf appeared pleased he was at least getting through to one dwarf. “You have been in Erebor trapped in this curse for hundreds of years; and you mean to tell me you cannot detect the changes that are taking place?”

He turned to leave “I will go and see if I can reason with Bilbo now that he has left his clearing. However I would not put your faith in his forgiveness. The curse affected Bilbo in ways as well; they are simply not as obvious as Thorin’s deteriorating state.”

Fili wanted to ask him again what he meant but between one blink and the next he was gone. It seemed they would have to reason out his meaning on their own.

Only they couldn’t be sure how much time was left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see more of Bilbo and everyone in the next chapter and see what happens! Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

_“Thorin where are you taking me?” Bilbo laughed as he touched the rough hands covering his eyes. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into the young King. He had simply barged into Bilbo’s workroom and demanded that he come at once. There had been a brightness to his eyes and a true smile on his face Bilbo had not seen for some time._

_“At ease my hobbit I have an early wedding gift for you.” Thorin’s voice was near his ear as he guided Bilbo to wherever they were going. A small kiss was pressed to his ear and Bilbo huffed in feigned annoyance._

_“As though you have not already showered me with gifts! Thorin truly I’m perfectly happy…” He trailed off as the hands over his eyes were removed and there before him was a garden the likes of which he’d never seen. “Oh Thorin…”_

_He stepped forward slowly and closed his eyes as he took in the smell of dirt and green things. He opened them and saw his intended standing before him looking adorably nervous in his fine cloak and formal court clothing. “This is stunning.” The words truly didn’t do the garden justice but Bilbo could hardly think as his eye went from plant to plant._

_He looked up and realized they were still inside Erebor but the room had cleverly been excavated in order for the sun’s light to come in and yet protected the plants inside so they were able to bloom all year. The garden was kept in fine shape there were stone paths that Bilbo could see were well maintained and small statues of art and Durin family members were placed about._

_“Do you like it?” Thorin seemed hesitant as though all the giddiness of bringing Bilbo here had left him and now he was left bereft._

_Bilbo turned to him and smiled softly “Thorin this is wonderful. It’s too much really I can’t accept all this…” Bilbo gestured uselessly to the room with an overwhelmed sound._

_Thorin caught the hand and held it before bending and pressing an earnest kiss to the knuckles “It was my mother’s garden. She was unlike any dwarf before her. She wanted a place where green things could grow and dwarves would remember there is more to life than gold and treasure.” He looked up at Bilbo “Perhaps in some way she knew that one of her line would fall in love with a creature who preferred dirt to stone and flower to jewels. Or perhaps my line has always favored those who keep us steady.” He pulled Bilbo close “You remind me what’s important Bilbo. You show me what my sister and her husband had and what my parents had. Gold has no soul, it has no heart. You are my true heart Bilbo Baggins.”_

_Despite his best intentions Bilbo’s eyes were glistening with tears and he sweetly pressed a kiss to Thorin’s lips enjoying the way the beard tickled his chin. He had never been happier to have stolen the Arkenstone. His Thorin was back._

_“Now let me show you your statue.” Thorin laughed at Bilbo’s indignant expression before he pulled him along._

_Sputtering behind him Bilbo called “Proper Baggins do **not** have statues!” _

 

Thorin stood what was left of the royal gardens. Coming here only resulted in torment he knew but he could not stop. Every visit he found himself standing in front of the small statue of Bilbo he had commissioned. He stared at the likeness as memories flowed through his mind like water. There were many times he had considered destroying it. Many times he had wanted to smash it into rubble with his bare hands. And yet he could not. His foolishness would not let him. He told himself it was not fondness that spared his hand but rather a reminder of who had caused him all this pain. Who was the one to blame for their cursed state.

The fact that the statue was kept meticulously clean was beside the point.  He stared until he could no longer bear to look and turned away. There were no green things here. Only black stalks and dusty floors. He paused when he saw footprints in the dirt besides his own. The small toes and bare soles told him who had been wandering here. There was a flash of anger that this place had been visited by another but it was gone as quickly as it came. Had the little hobbit seen the statue of his beloved uncle? Had Bilbo even told him of this place in his stories of Erebor?

What stories had Bilbo shared of the Raven King?

 

Frodo came to the dining hall for breakfast and noticed quickly that the mood was a dour one. He slowed his steps and wondered if he should come later. Perhaps it was something about the curse? A hand touched his elbow and he looked up to see Fili looking down at him grimly “Please join us for breakfast Frodo. It will do them good to see you.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what Fili had meant but he smiled and nodded all the same. He looked around and he realized he did not see Gloin. The burly dwarf was often one of the first to greet Frodo when he came around. The dwarf missed his wife and son terribly Frodo knew that and he hoped that he did something to ease that suffering.

He turned to Fili with the question in his eyes and the blond dwarf sighed as he explained softly “He faded. It happens to us when the loyalty that cursed us along with Thorin no longer exists. There used to be many others trapped in the curse but one by one they simply…disappeared. We are not sure where they go only that they never come back.”

Frodo felt a tear welling up in his eyes. He had liked Gloin and somehow felt responsible for his state. “I’m sorry.” He said softly his voice watery as he sniffed into his porridge.

Fili was at a loss and gently laid a hand on Frodo’s shoulder “There was nothing any of us could do. It is not your fault Frodo.”

“No it is not his fault but his uncle it seems cares little for even those closes to him.” Thorin’s voice broke the silence and all heads turned to see him standing at the dining hall entrance. The gloom that seemed to be easing up of late returned in full force making the grey shadows darker and dimming the lights until they were only splashes of white.

“Uncle!” Fili hissed before looking at Frodo. It made his gut twist every time he saw the white frosting Frodo’s hair. So far the young hobbit had made no mention of the strands but there was no need to. It was easy enough to reason what was happening.  It was easy enough to see they were running out of time for all of them.

Thorin ignored his nephew’s admonishment. He had suspected that Gloin was going to fade for some time…but to see it actually come to pass, to know that he had lost another dwarf’s loyalty was an additional burden. How much longer did any of them have? How much longer until he was completely alone?

He gave a pointed glare to Frodo and left with a muffled curse. This was why he did not leave his chambers.

 

Despite Bilbo reassuring Legolas there had been nothing he could do faced with such an ambush the Mirkwood prince carried the burden of Frodo’s captivity. His mind repeatedly flashed to Frodo smiling at the attackers and looking at them with trust. How could they possibly betray that goodness for a dwarf mad for gold? He did not understand it, nor did he understand his father’s place in all this. He had been one of the many who warned King Thorin about the jewel and yet he had been spurned the most. Called a greedy fairy and openly mocked for trying to aid the foolish King.

Now the former tenuous alliance was gone and they actively marched on Erebor. There would be no battle for them only a show of might to get Frodo released. He worried endlessly over the young hobbit’s condition. He knew Bilbo did as well. The older hobbit seemed torn between being convinced that Thorin would never harm a child and fearful over how much he was already lost to his darkness.

Erebor was well within their sights and Legolas could feel when they entered the cursed grounds. His skin crawled with the feeling of hatred and darkness and he wondered how such a powerful love could be the source of all this. Despite what Bilbo said he was not convinced that his love for the Raven King was completely extinguished. There were times he would look at Erebor with a wistful expression before his face became clouded once again.

How had it all come to this?

 

_“Goodnight Bilbo. I shall see you on the morrow with your final gift.”_

_“Really Thorin please you’ve given me enough. Make an honest hobbit of me and I’ll be content.” Bilbo gave a soft smile wishing that Thorin would believe his words._

_“Nonsense! Tomorrow will be the eve of our wedding. I shall not meet you empty handed. Not when I know that you’ll be presenting me with a token.” Thorin ducked for another playful kiss as they lingered outside of Bilbo’s chambers._

_“More than a token thank you!” Bilbo said with a smile. It was true he had given Thorin small things like flowers and food to answer each gift the King had given him. He only hoped that Thorin treasured it as Bilbo had come to. The tunic was perhaps the finest thing he would ever make and he hoped his love would wear it proudly on their wedding day.  “Goodnight Thorin.”_

_“Goodnight givashel.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm really proud of this chapter I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Fili entered the dining hall and slowed his steps with a frown. He saw Kili in his customary place at the table but there was no sight of Frodo. He feared that he might have been upset from this morning. Finding out about Gloin’s fading had been hard on all of them. Frodo appeared to have taken it quite personally and the encounter with his Uncle certainly had not helped.

He approached Kili with a watchful eye out in case Frodo suddenly appear “Did you bring Frodo with you?”

Kili was surprised when Fili had come without their Halfling following behind but now the curious expression made more sense. “I did not. I thought he was with you?”

The brothers felt a chill and the gathered dwarves were not subtle in their eavesdropping. Hesitantly Ori spoke up “I was with him in the library this afternoon. Then he said he wanted to rest so he returned to his rooms.”

Sadly that was not as odd as it would have been when Frodo first arrived. When he had first come he had been full of so much life and energy it was strange to see someone happy to be in Erebor. Then as time passed he became less energetic and in the last week or so begun taking naps in the middle of the day. “I do not like this.” Fili whispered to Kili as they hurried to Frodo’s chamber.

Kili said nothing but he shared the same sentiments. This place was hurting Frodo… the darkness here seemed to have begun to abate since the hobbit came to stay with them but it was also clear that it was taking its toll on him.

The approached the chambers with care and looked at each other before Fili cautiously knocked on the door. Loud enough that if Frodo was awake he would hear but if he was resting it would not disturb him. They waited a moment before they nodded at each other and entered quietly.

The chamber was dark and Kili mumbled something when they saw the fire had long died out.  Fires in Erebor used to not matter, nothing could beat back the chill that seemed to seep into every stone and bone. Yet since Frodo’s first day they had started putting out true warmth and the torches in the halls cast soft light instead of a strange blue; they could taste the salt on their food, the sweetness in the wine even the air itself was lighter. They felt more in the past few months with Frodo than they had felt in hundreds of years. But what they saw proved it came at a price and one that Frodo alone was paying.

Frodo was sound asleep on the bed, the sheets and covers were wrapped around him as tightly as possible with one foot peeking out from the cocoon. His hair was splayed out on his pillow and it seemed whatever rest he was getting was not peaceful. There were deep purple bruises under his eyes and his expression was pale. His hair had turned all white.

Fili clenched his fist to stop himself from touching the child. Frodo needed his rest. It would be cruel to disturb him for his own selfish anger.

Kili was working on bringing back the fire but the most he could coax out of it were a few red embers. He frowned and looked for anything that would be causing it to not light. There was air and wood and starter aplenty. Why would the fire not burn?

“We should leave. It’s not right that we are here while he sleeps.” Fili whispered even as he looked back to the bed.

Kili gave up his fight with the fire and took a fur from a chest and placed it over Frodo. He paused and looked at the Halfling with suspicious eyes “Fili!”  He whispered

 He did not want to linger and he was afraid of what Frodo might think should he wake up with the two dwarves lurking about. “What is it? We must go.”

Still he came to Kili’s side and watched as his brother gestured to the form on the bed. Fili’s frowned in confusion as he tried to follow the younger Durin’s meaning and then it came to him. He stepped away from the bed and started to pull Kili with him.

“We must tell Balin.” They hurried to the door and shut it as quietly as possible despite their haste. What they had discovered could not wait more than the few moments it would take to find Balin.

In the space of an afternoon Frodo had grown to the height of an adult Hobbit.

 

Looking at Erebor Bilbo waited for some sort of feeling to spring up. Instead all he felt was the phantom blade digging into his chest. It was a part of the curse that few knew about, any time he thought about Erebor or Thorin or the Arkenstone he felt the same dagger that killed him cutting into his heart all over again.

He felt nothing as he looked upon this dark place. There was no joy, no sadness, no grief or remorse. Only resentment that Thorin’s selfishness had brought him here. The Thorin he knew would never harm a child; then again the Thorin he loved would never have taken one in the first place. All that mattered was brining Frodo home safely and perhaps putting an end to all of this.

Despite himself he _did_ remember the first time he had seen Erebor.  His family had moved from the Shire to start a new life in the prosperous kingdom. His father had muttered and shook his head that no proper Baggins would ever leave the Shire. His mother however could hardly contain her excitement and he knew that his father would stop all fussing when she smiled. Erebor had risen before them like the kingdoms in his mother’s stories and he felt his breath get stolen from his throat. Even his father was hushed in the face of such a mighty mountain.

They were not the only Hobbits making a fresh start but they were one of the few who were masters of embroidery. His father refused to let them live anything less than like they would have lived in the Shire and soon the name Baggins was just as respected as it was back home. The royal family themselves considered them their personal tailors and that was an honor that made his father puff in pride.

When he had first met the young King Thorin Bilbo had not been impressed. It was obvious that he loved gold and wealth too much to let another into his heart. No matter how kind he was to his nephews and despite all the balls he held Bilbo simply didn’t believe the King capable of love.  And then they had fallen in love with each other. Then stupidly he had tried to save Thorin from his line’s greediness and Thorin had slain him with his own hands. Now Bilbo believed his first assessment was right all along. Thorin had never loved him and Bilbo had been a fool to believe otherwise.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his memories. The Mirkwood prince studied him with concern and he gave a half hearted smile even as his hand came to rub against is old wound. Perhaps after this they would move out of the forest and go somewhere else, somewhere far away from Erebor and far away from his past.

They had not expected to be greeted. Indeed Bilbo had been half convinced Thranduil would have to attack before some sort of communication would take place. Instead a small door opened and a dwarf came running out with a piece of parchment. He looked only vaguely familiar to Bilbo he was young with a round hair cut and a few braids that hailed him as a scribe dangling from his beard. “I come bearing a letter for Bilbo Baggins…” He was out of breath and flustered but determined. The shyness melted away as he held the roll out to Bilbo and he became resolute. “It’s about Frodo.” 

 

“He is dying.” Oin’s words were full of grief and the healer shook his head as he looked at the still form before him.

Fili and Kili had retrieved Balin and he wisely insisted on bringing Oin with him. Now Frodo’s chambers were full of dwarves but he did not move or stir on the bed. In fact it was only the soft rising and falling of his chest that told them he was even alive.

“No! That cannot be!” Fili burst out as he turned to Oin “There must be something else. _Anything_ else that is causing this.”

The old healer shook his head. He still mourned the passing of his brother but he could not fault Gloin for wanting to be with his family. “It is a sickness but not one I can cure. This place itself makes him weaker with each passing day.” He gently held Fili’s hand in his own “We suspected as much when his hair began to turn white.” It was a gentle reminder that they had known for awhile that Frodo’s time was running out.

Kili was mute in his anger as he stared at Frodo on the bed. He did not blame their Halfling guest; he did not even blame Bilbo for casting the curse in the first place. There was only one with whom he solely placed all blame.

“What is all this? I come to dine with my kin and find they have deserted me to crowd in a child’s room together?”

Thorin’s voice broke the tense silence and all eyes turned to him. He no longer tried to hide his misshapen form. Now they could see that his feet were black with scales and ended in talons and the scales had spread to his entire body. He only wore a partial cloak hand half torn pants for decency. His hands ended in claws and the long tail slithered about on the floor. His hair was loose and wild with no sign of any braids. His teeth were sharp and pointed and the only flesh that could be seen was his face. Even his beard blended into the darkness of his form. The horns were the most grotesque of all rising high from his head and the wings he usually kept covered out of shame moved behind him as if itching for flight.  There was no sign of the dwarf they had followed; there was no sign of their King.

 

Kili’s fury got the best of him and he stormed to his Uncle “You must let him go at once! He needs to be in Bilbo’s clearing that’s the only thing that can save him!”

Thorin’s sneer was dark and cruel making his fangs stand out even more. “Why should we save him when his Uncle was the one to do this to us? To _me_? He might not have had a hand in it but Bilbo deserves to be punished! I want my stone!”

Kili stepped back as though he had been slapped and tears slowly came to his eyes “Can’t you see? It was never what Bilbo did to you it was what you did to _him_! You killed him over a stone! You made him curse us and this is what Bilbo saw you as, a greedy dragon with no love in his heart!”

Thorin’s eyes bled white and he gripped Kili by his tunic as he roared “I am your King!”

Between one blink and the next Kili’s tears traced down his cheeks. His lips trembled as he searched the creature in front of him for any sign of the Uncle who had helped raise him or the King he had given all his loyalty to. He found no memory of either in this monster and his heart broke “I cannot condone the hurting of innocents Uncle. It is not in my blood…and you…you are no King to me.”

“Kili no!” Fili turned sharply as he heard the words but it was already too late.

Kili’s form shimmered and became ghostlike. He barely had a moment to turn and look to his brother before he started to fade “I’m sorry Fee…” And he was gone.

 

Thorin was stricken as he looked at the empty space where his nephew had been. His eyes were wide in disbelief before a dark expression over took his face. “Now he has taken my nephew from me. Then I shall do the same to him.” He looked at the figure on the bed and his heart was cold to his decision “Send Ori with a message. I want the Arkenstone by dawn or I’ll send his nephew back to him in a casket. This is the choice he now must make.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I'll update soon promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! The next chapter is going to be the last one!!! Thank you all so much I hope you like it!

 

 

 

“Oh Thorin…What has become of you?”

Bilbo was repulsed by the creature that was seated before him. They had agreed to meet in the hall of kings and Thorin sat hulking on throne with his claws digging into the marble. The hall was dark and cold, the shadows seemed deep and endless and the lights held no warmth as they stood before him. What magic Frodo had brought with him was fading. As part of the agreement Thranduil had left his army outside Erebor’s walls but Bilbo refused to meet the dwarf king alone. King Thranduil and Prince Legolas stood on either side of him; Gandalf was there as well but Bilbo did not know who he was there for.

He had appeared as they approached Erebor and insisted on talking to Bilbo. Bilbo had no patience for him even though he had known leaving his clearing would mean Gandalf could now approach him. It gave Bilbo some peace that King Thranduil was just as unhappy to see the wizard. He had been the one to inform them of Frodo’s declining condition even before Ori arrived with the message. Still his motives were unclear to Bilbo and he did not trust Gandalf as he once had.  

He looked at the dwarves standing around them, they all had weapons but they were currently sheathed and seemed to pose no active threat. There had been so many bound to Thorin through their loyalty and oaths when he had left; now this was all that remained. That was more telling to him than Thorin’s physical shape.

He did notice one dwarf in particular was missing. He frowned “Where is Kili?”

In the time when he had been courting Thorin he had become very attached to his nephews. That was the only reason he tolerated their repeated visits to his clearing. He watched Thorin’s expression darkened and Fili turned his face away in grief. He felt his stomach drop as he looked at Thorin in surprise “Has it really come to this? That your own kin is starting to forsake you? What broke his oath? Your love of gold? Your desire for revenge? What was it that finally pushed him away from you?!”

Finally Thorin could hold onto his temper no longer “It was you! You took him away from me! You and that conniving nephew of yours! He refused to see what had to be done, claiming that I was unjustly hurting an innocent. You turned him against me and that’s what broke his oath!”

Bilbo took a half step back. He had always thought it would be Fili and Kili that would be the last to leave. Yet even his own nephews had turned away from him. “What innocent? Thorin what have you done?!”

Thorin was now standing and his wings were flexing against his back. They were not strong enough yet to bear his weight but they moved with his anger. “I have only done what you have forced me to do. It was your wickedness that cursed me, for centuries I have asked and _begged_ for you to remove it. Now I will leave you no option but to do so.”

Gandalf took this opportunity to step forward his voice booming off the rocks surrounding them. “And as I have told _you_ for many years Thorin…it is possible that Bilbo’s curse cannot be broken by Bilbo himself.” He looked between the two former lovers and wished more than anything he had prevented the stone from ever crossing the Line of Durin’s path.

“I cannot break the curse Thorin. Even I wanted to.” The anger seemed to leave Bilbo in a rush “I just want to see Frodo. Where is he? What has happened to him?”

Thorin growled at the wizard and his eyes flashed white before he turned to Bilbo “He lies in his chambers fading at this very moment. No fire can warm his rooms, his hair has become pure white and my healer says the very air in my kingdom is killing him. I tell you this and ask are you sure there is no way for me to break the curse?”

Sorrow filled Bilbo as it was confirmed. Frodo was dying and his only hope lay with Thorin to break the curse he had been trapped in for five hundred years.  He looked at Thorin, looked for any sign of the dwarf he had once loved and said softly “There has always been a way for you to break the curse. Even if I hated you with all my soul I would never punish those loyal to you for eternity. You could have broken the curse at any time if you had only _listened_!”

“I am listening now Halfling so speak!” Thorin’s fangs were fully exposed and he looked every inch the monster he was transforming into.

Bilbo looked at him long and hard. The sorrow was gone from his expression and all that was left was steely resolved “Then I’ll ask you this in return Thorin. When I cursed you I took two things; your heart and the Arkenstone. Which do you want back?”

There was a collective silence as they watched Thorin mull over the question. It was clear to all who were present that if Thorin picked his heart the spell would be broken and all would be well. It was equally apparent that if he choose the Arkenstone the curse would be complete and he would transform fully into the dragon he was becoming.

Dwalin watched with agape as Thorin considered his choices. “Thorin! Choose yer heart and let us all be free! Be the King that once yearned our loyalty that brought us to be cursed with you!”

Balin could barely hold his brother back as he shouted at Thorin. His face was grim and he looked at Bilbo. Had it been that simple all along? What trick had Bilbo played? His thoughts also wandered to what Gandalf said that they were all capable of helping break the curse. What had he _meant_?

Bilbo watched as Thorin struggled and he knew that he was lost. His voice was soft but strong enough to be heard “Your heart and the Arkenstone never left Erebor. When I cursed you I put your heart in a place that you would not destroy and the Arkenstone in a place that you already had.”

Despite the centuries separating them, despite the pain Thorin had put him through, despite everything and every attempt to forget it…Bilbo still loved Thorin; and some small hopeful part of him was praying that he would make the right choice. It might be too late for them to be what they once were but it was not too late for Frodo…not too late for Fili and Kili.

Still no answer came from Thorin and Bilbo’s resentment flared up again. This time he turned to Gandalf and pointed an accusing finger at him “I never should have listened to you.” His voice was cold but the anger in his eyes was fire hot. After all Bilbo had trusted him.

 

_“Frerin told me that the Arkenstone was what was causing Thorin’s madness. I was able to steal it away but I do not know what to do with it. I would hate for it to be found and for its darkness to bring grief to another family. Gandalf what should I do?”_

_Bilbo held the Arkenstone wrapped in a leather bag and looked at the wizard with desperation. It was only a matter of time before Thorin discovered the stone was missing and it would be disastrous if he should discover it in Bilbo’s care._

_Gandalf seemed to consider the stone for a long moment. “The evil and madness that lives in that stone can only be changed by love. Love is the most powerful magic we have Bilbo; if you do not want it to cause harm to another you will use your love for Thorin to change it into something else.”_

_Bilbo had taken this under advisement and that evening in his private rooms he had studied the stone. It held no beauty for him, though it shone pretty enough it held the same allure to him as a diamond or a ring of gold. Something beautiful but ultimately useless, a bauble and nothing more. It wasn’t a warm supper, a roaring fire; it wasn’t the feeling of home, or a warm tunic to chase away the cold.  As he thought this an idea came to him. If his love could change the stone than he could turn it into something else couldn’t he? Something that did not embody greed and darkness but instead was warmth and home._

_Slowly he began to labor on the stone, it was long and difficult work but he was able to change the jewel into thread. With that thread he embroidered Thorin a tunic that would be the envy of all who saw it because it would tell the story of their love and change the darkness into something bright. That was the same tunic that Thorin had destroyed in his rage when he killed Bilbo after discovering the stone was missing._  
  


_When Bilbo lay dying and cut out Thorin’s heart he had sped it away to somewhere Thorin had trusted him with. He thought of the ridiculous statue Thorin had made for him in his mother’s garden. The garden that had become a symbol of their future together, hobbit and dwarf, flowers and stone, living together and bringing new life to one another. He hid his heart inside of the statue, convinced that even if Thorin forsook everything else he would never destroy his mother’s garden. Neglect it perhaps, and mayhap even stop visiting it all together. But Bilbo was convinced that some part of Thorin would spare their special place from his wrath._

At Bilbo’s look Gandalf bowed his head. He had made many mistakes in handling the Arkenstone. Bilbo had every right to be angry with him, to distrust him, but he knew that there was no changing the past; they could only change their future. Change everything.

 

Finally Thorin came to a decision. “I have no time for riddles hobbit. Give me my stone.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be the last chapter but there is going to be one more! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story I hope you like this!

 

 

 

Frodo was having strange dreams.

He felt as though he had been sleeping a very long time. His body felt heavy and clumsy and his mind couldn’t hold onto a passing thought for more than a second. He twisted and turned in the sheets and they were tangling around him chaining him to the slumber. His limbs felt too long and awkward and the few times he managed to open his eyes the light in the room kept changing. At fist the fire had been full and healthy, then only weak embers, then it had turned the cold and unfeeling blue that all the flames had been when he first arrived.

He closed his eyes and dreamed some more.

 

_Kili was there. They seemed to be floating in a vast black empty space but Frodo’s only focus was on the dwarf before him. He was worn at the edges and there was a fever to his dark eyes “You must wake up Frodo…”_

_Frodo tried to reach out for him. What did he mean wake up? Was he already awake? Where was this place?_

_Suddenly Kili was directly in front of him putting the amethyst he had given him into his hands and the sapphire that Fili had given him joined it. “You must wake up.”_

**_Wake up!_ **

Frodo lurched away in the bed and felt as though he were falling and dizzy all at once. Nausea rose up in his throat and he swallowed several times to back it down.

There was a clatter on the floor next to him and the two stones lay gleaming in the weak light. He remembered that Fili and Kili had gotten them for him when they were showing him mining. He had not been able to wield the tools and they had been gifts. 

Slowly he reached forward and carefully gathered them. The fit easily into the palm of his hands and he thought he remembered them being larger before. Now he looked down his body and realized he had grown in his slumber. How long had he been asleep? What had happened?

He stepped out of the bed and adjusted the sleeping shift around him. There was a sense of urgency in his blood and he took a morning robe to warm him. The air seemed chilly and sharp against his skin in a way he had not recalled before. His steps quickened as he hurried out of his chambers. He had to find the others.

 

“I have no time for riddles hobbit. Give me my stone.”

Frodo had looked in the dining hall, the library and even the abandoned garden he had found and he had not been able to see even one familiar face. He was passing by the entrance where he had been brought on his first day here and heard Thorin’s voice echo down the hall.

He followed it until he turned down a corridor and found a room he had not seen before. It was obviously a grand chamber meant to impress and intimidate. Currently Thorin was seated on an imposing throne surrounded by the dwarves and before him were Bilbo, Prince Legolas and King Thranduil.  The sight of his uncle’s face made it easier to breathe and he hurried even as each step wore him down a little more.

Stepping into the chamber he suddenly felt the weight of all eyes turning towards him.  He wondered why when a glinting of light caught his attention. In his hands the amethyst and sapphire were glowing. He thought about what Kili had told him about meaning of gems. Amethyst was used to keep the bearer calm and centered and sometimes used to detect poison. Sapphire had been the Durin’s signature jewel long before the Arkenstone. Kili had said this was because it was a sign of divine favor, wisdom and insight. He held the stones together before him and a sudden thought occurred to him.

“You don’t want your stone Thorin.” Frodo’s feet felt heavy as he approached the throne. The dwarves parted to let him pass and though Fili made an aborted move towards him he did not stop him from standing directly before the king. “You’ve never wanted that stone.”

Gandalf’s brows rose in surprise as he gently placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. The older hobbit was moving forward no doubt to tear his nephew away from the deranged king but for the first time since this tenuous meeting started the wizard saw a spark of hope for all of them.

 

Thorin growled and loomed over the young hobbit, his wings expanded in warning and his expression was dark as his lips parted and revealed his mouth full of sharp teeth “And what would you know of it? You who caused my own nephew to turn from me, you who have not past and no future, what would you know of it? You who are _dying_ even where you stand?”

Frodo felt his knees weaken with fear but looking at the gems he felt renewed strength. It was true he could feel the changes wearing against his body, taking a little more from him as each moment passed. He thought about his home at Bag End in Bilbo’s clearing. He thought about his warm bed covered in soft quilts and the stories his uncle shared with him to help him sleep. He thought about Fili and Kili and how they had brought him here to obey their uncle even when the hadn’t wanted to. How they had tried to make it up to him every day by making sure he was comfortable and happy. He thought about Gloin who missed his family so much it broke his loyalty and left his brother behind. He thought about the others still trapped here by that loyalty even thought the King they once loved was gone. He thought about every moment of kindness shown to him, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori and Oin.

 

Frodo found his resolve and looked Thorin in the eyes “You don’t want the stone. You want your family.”

That brought Thorin up short and he leaned away from Frodo though whether it was a conscious decision or not Frodo could not be sure. “You went to the treasury that night to give my uncle the stone and prove to him you didn’t want it or need it. You knew what madness it brought; you had seen what it did to your grandfather and your father. You even suspected what it did to your sister. You knew the madness was already within you and you wanted to prove that it wouldn’t take my uncle from you. That another member of your family wouldn’t be hurt because of it. When you found out it was gone it felt like you lost your family all over again and the last hold it had on you drove you mad.”

Thrusting the gems forward Frodo looked at Thorin with determination “Take these. These are your real gems!”

With movements almost too stilted to be natural Thorin slowly reached forward and took the jewels. He knew well enough how Frodo had gained them. He had been watching in the shadows as his nephews patiently showed the hobbit how to reveal a gem in rock. Just as he had shown them when they were only dwarflings themselves.

The stones were warm in his hands and he looked at the amethyst and thought of Kili. His dark haired nephew that reminded him so much of his sister. The way he brought an easy smile and joy to every gathering. The way he constantly tried to prove his worth though there had never been any doubt he was an honor to the line of Durin. His softhearted nephew who refused to harm a child even at the cost of his Uncle’s love.

He then turned his gaze to the sapphire. _Fili_. The heir of Durin, so much like himself, and that was a source of constant worry to him. His strong nephew determined to do right by his uncle, by his line, by his family. His nephew that was noble and kind and loyal even to a fault. His vision blurred and he dropped the gems in his lap in shock as he realized he was crying.  There had been so many who had followed him on this dark path and now they were lost, even his own kin was lost to him. As if seeing for the first time he saw the darkness that caked Erebor’s walls, dimming her golden light, he felt the cold air, the taste of dust on his tongue from meals without flavor. He saw the last and weary of his kingdom standing before him without hope. He looked at Bilbo and his words echoed back to him. That he could break the curse at any time.

He saw Thranduil and saw the hardness in his gaze, the same look that was mirrored in his son. The elves held out no hope that he could break this curse. They had no faith for a dwarf driven mad from a single jewel. No confidence for change when their warnings had been callously turned aside. They had come to battle and reclaim the child he had stolen from their protection. No doubt whatever respect they once had was lost and all that stood before them now was another monster, another dragon to be downed by their might for the safety of all.

His gaze turned to Frodo. The little faunt that had brought so much to his kingdom and he had spurned it at every turn. So much like his uncle it was a painful reminder of what was lost. The forgiving faunt who had never once turned from Fili and Kili even after he had forced them into betrayal. Dying because of Thorin’s own selfishness and yet still reaching out to absolve him.

“Oh _Mahal_ …what have I done?”

 

“Nothing irreversible as of yet.” Gandalf slowly came forward and smiled at the broken king. Thorin’s form had not changed but there could be no doubt that his eyes were once again clear. “Nothing that you cannot undo.”

Thorin slowly bowed his head and clutched at the gems Frodo had given him. “Forgive me all of you. I take back my answer. I want nothing more to do with that wretched stone and forsake it from all the line of Durin.” He looked at Bilbo, his expression pleading “Please let that be enough. Let my sorrow and anguish at my foolishness be enough to save them.”

 

Frodo’s form was trembling and he felt the last of his strength leave him like a candle being snuffed. His knees buckled and if not for Fili’s strong arms holding him he knew he would have fallen. He leaned against the prince, his eyes closed and expression pale. At the first sign of his weakness Fili had rushed forward to protect him and he held him close as he felt the chill on his flesh.

Bilbo would have run forward as well to help his nephew if he had not been overtaken by blinding pain. Thranduil steadied him as he was gently lowered to the ground. The aching pain in his chest seemed to explode and he relived that accursed night all over again in terrible clarity. The shock of Thorin’s anger, the cold slice of blade piercing his heart, the heat of his blood spilling onto his hands and across the shredded tunic.  The pain of betrayal, his heart breaking as he looked at Thorin and did not recognize his eyes.

 

Gandalf was speaking in his tongue and the words were unclear and muffled to Bilbo as he followed his nephew into darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading one more chapter to go!


	13. Chapter 13 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe this story is already finished! I had so much fun writing it thank you all so much for reading it and giving it your support!

 

 

 

Frodo woke up slowly, the bed was comfortable and soft and the pillows felt like heaven against his cheeks. He stirred and tried to nestle in to the bed deeper, he felt tired down to his very bones and was sure he could sleep all day.

Something stirred in his mind and he carefully blinked his eyes open. The sun was pouring in and he recognized his chambers though they looked different from usual. He had grown used to the dark gloom that seemed to cling to the very walls themselves and the odd shadows that flickered in the corners.

Now the room was bright with sunshine and the stone seemed polished and new somehow. The fire wasn’t roaring but it was well tended and was banked low keeping the room comfortable. He sat up in the bed and tried to remember how he had gotten here. The last thing that he could recall was arguing with Thorin that he was wrong about the stone and why he wanted it. He had put the sapphire and the amethyst in his hands…and he couldn’t remember the rest.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when the door swung open and Kili was smiling brightly at him before he barreled into the bed and embraced Frodo tightly “You did it Frodo! I knew you would.” Kili was laughing and happy and brighter than Frodo had ever seen him.

As ever Fili was not far behind his brother though he was more subdued. He paused at the door when he saw that Frodo was awake and gave his own bright smile “Frodo! We’re glad to see you awake. It’s been nearly three days you were giving us quite a scare.” Even though he tried to say it lightly his eyes were slightly pinched from the late nights by Frodo’s side.

Frodo waved for him to join them on the bed though Kili had at least gotten off of him so he could breathe properly “What happened? I don’t remember coming back here…is everyone alright?”

This time the last of the shadow’s on Fili’s face fully vanished and he looked at Frodo with a tender expression “Yes everyone is alright. _Everyone_.”

 

 

Thorin sat next to Bilbo’s bed. He had regained his mind and normal form but he still felt like a stranger in his own skin. He wasn’t sure if he would be wanted here but he couldn’t bring himself to stay away. He was haunted by the thought of all that he had done the cost he had wrought against so many.

Bilbo was facing out the window his gaze remaining fixed at some far off point. Neither of them spoke for several long minutes and it seemed the hobbit was determined to outlast the king.

“Gandalf…Gandalf said there would be some side effects….” Thorin wished he sounded strong and sure. Instead his voice was hesitant. He wasn’t sure he could bear to hear more of the damage he had caused. Not to Bilbo and especially not Frodo.

 Bilbo took a long breath before turning and looking at Thorin. It hurt to look at him. It stung him to his very core and made him furious to look at his face and see the sorrow, to see the regret in his eyes and know that it changed _nothing_. “Yes…As my part of the curse every time I thought about you or Erebor or the blasted Stone I would feel your blade digging into my heart and carving it out again. Gandalf said that will fade but never really go away.” Bilbo clenched his fists; that was something he could live with. “Frodo…Frodo cannot be returned to his proper body. He will now continue to grow and age as normal but it will take him time to adjust.” That was the part that Bilbo could not so easily abide. That Frodo had a price to pay as well. Truly his rage was not at Thorin alone but it was easier to be angry than to think of what his hatred had cost the faunt.

Thorin was silent and bowed his head “I know you might never forgive me. In truth I cannot think of any deed I might do that might earn back even your friendship.” He looked down at his dwarfish hands; it seemed cruel somehow that his body was now returned to the way it should be while Frodo and Bilbo would continue to carry on affects of the curse. “But I would like to thank you. From the bottom of my heart for saving me, for returning my family and people to me.”

Bilbo was trembling and at first he thought it was only his resentment that was making him react but then he felt hot tears cross his cheeks and he sucked in a large breath before he slapped Thorin soundly across the face “I still love you! I _hate_ you…I hated what you became, I hated what that stone twisted you to do….and yet…all this time…” He was sobbing now and curled against himself as he said softly “No matter how much I hated you I couldn’t stop loving you.”  

They sat in silence until the sun was low in the sky. Bilbo’s tears had dried and Thorin kept his head bowed.

 

Frodo was a little overwhelmed meeting everyone. Gloin proudly showed him his wife Wiqi and his son Gimli. He had nearly lifted Frodo off of the floor when he came down for a meal and Wiqi berated her husband for being so rough with him after his recovery.

The dining hall was far different than the one in recent memory. It was filled with dwarves of all kinds and there was music and light and the scent of delicious food was heavy in the air as wine was poured and cheers rung out in celebration.

Frodo was treated as the guest of honor and though Thorin and Bilbo were quiet during the festivities Frodo was happy enough to join in the dancing and singing as Erebor’s halls were brought to life once more.

Even the elves that had come prepared for battle were mingling with the dwarves. Thranduil had abstained from the celebrations but Legolas was enjoying himself and there was no doubt relief that they would not have to resort to bloodshed.

Late in the evening with a flush high on his cheeks he turned to Fili and asked “Is this how it always was? This is the Erebor from Uncle’s stories!”

Fili smiled softly and offered him a goblet of water as he led him out for fresh air. He had tried to intercept any who gave Frodo wine or malt beer but he was starting to think he had missed a few here and there. “Yes…this is the Erebor that is my home. This is what it used to be. It is thanks to you that we have it back Frodo. I’m not sure how we will ever repay our debt to you. You’ve paid a terrible price to give us this.”

Frodo blinked at Fili curiously “But I didn’t do anything! I just reminded Thorin what was really important. He must have forgotten in all the darkness.” He smiled “It still feels a bit strange being in this body but I’ll get used to it. Oin says my hair won’t ever turn back but I think that doesn’t matter so much really.”

There on a balcony with the stars shining bright above them and the sound of his people celebrating around him Fili found himself struck by Frodo’s kindness. He promised himself that when the time was right, when Frodo might be ready to receive such attentions he would court him to the best of his ability. It was selfish to want to keep that beautiful soul all to himself but he swore that he would work hard to be deserving of it.

Sneakily he wondered if he might be able to slip Frodo a few gifts before his intentions were known. Silver would look lovely in his white hair and it would honor the sacrifices he had made for them all. “If more were like you and Bilbo perhaps the world would be a merrier place.”

He touched his goblet of wine against Frodo’s water and led them back towards the festivities.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
